Prison Newsletter
The Prison Newsletter is a newsletter "from incarcerates for incarcerates" Piper starts in the season 2 episode "You Also Have A Pizza", in which ... The newsletter committee consists of Piper, Lorna, Daya and Flaca, all four as assistant editors. History Beginning After Larry was asked by the reporter Andrew Nance to help him find out some informations about Litchfield regarding financial irregularities via Piper, he confronts Piper planning to write that article himself with her investigating from the inside. First she refuses, as she could jeopardice her future freedom, but due to a talk with Nicky who claims he would be on the right track with his article she starts to investigate on her own and asks out some inmates and guards about the gym that was planned but never built. When Healy notices she's full of questions, he approaches her about her intentions. Reminding Larry's earlier words "Freedom of press shouln't only be privilege of the free." she claims she would be planning a prison newsletter''' written by prisoners, with articles and op-ed pieces, as she was "trying to get out of her bubble to get to know this place". Healy approves of her idea, on condition of Piper delivering him some sample stories until the next day, hoping taking part in that newsletter could make him become popular with the inmates again. Since it's Valentine's Day, she walks around and questions inmates on their '''definitions of love, secretly to find out something more about Litchfield. What is love? First Issue In "Comic Sans" Lorna, Daya and Flaca show their interest in beeing part of the newsletter and later they have their first meeting in the library to discuss the content of their newsletter. Due to divergences they decide that all four are assistant editors, as everyone is "vital to the operation". Earlier, Piper recommended Lorna to write something about romance, but as she wants to distract herself for a while from love related stuff, Piper proposes her a beauty columne in which she as an expert could give tips for the other inmates. Caputo considers the newsletter as a good way to "communicate with the inmates and explain our side of things". He wants Piper to write something about the guards of Litchfield to show they are humans, too, who are just doing their job and proposes the title "Guards, they are people, too!". After that, Piper interviews Caputo about his private life, as she wants to keep him off their back. During the meeting Daya starts to draw a cartoon 'about being in jail with animals at the zoo, using ''Comic Sans as font for the speech bubbles. It also includes a moody walrus that personates Mr. Healy who claims to like that walrus. Flaca plans to write an '''advice column, in which she wants to answer peope writing to her about their problems, wanting to tell them "to get their shit together". ... is also featured. Second Issue In "Appropriately Sized Pots" they are working on another issue of the prison newsletter. Daya has drawn another cartoon in the same style, this time about Fig portrayed as an greedy pig with high heals who heads Litchfield only for her own advantage disregarding the interests of its inmates. Piper suggests having her hold money bags, too. ... "Dear Flaca, my bunkie's lifting my shit. How should I handle the situation?" - "Try to reason with that bitch to lay off the sticky fingers, but if she doesn't listen, you know, drag her to a place where no one can see and bash her head real good." ''Pipers reaction: "You can't write anything of that. You know the administration needs to approve of all of this. Why don't you tell her to go buy a sturdy lock at the commissary?"'' ... After that the newsletter isn't mentioned anymore. Category:Other